A Visit from an Angel
by Shadow's Fallen Wing
Summary: What if Willow wasn't on the phone with Buffy when she discovered Angel's little gift in the episode "Passions?" what if she had been on the phone with Oz instead? Oneshot


~~A Visit from an Angel~~

_Italics = Oz's thoughts_

*Willow's Room, Tuesday 10:24pm*

"I know Oz, it's just freaky you know. I mean Angel can go into Buffy's house anytime he wants, well at night anyway. And he can do things, hurt her, or her mom. I just…" Willow felt guilty for calling Oz just to talk about Angel tormenting Buffy, but she couldn't really talk to Buffy about it. After all she was the one being tormented.

"You're worried," His voice rang out from the phone next to her ear, "That's natural, but Buffy's…Buffy."

"I know," Willow got up off the bed and walked over to the sliding door and glanced outside before drawing the blinds and locking it, "It's just…I've read about some of the things he has done, you know when he…I mean Buffy said he drove Drusilla insane by going after her family and…"

"Will, you said Giles was working on finding a spell to revoke the invite, right?" the phone was silent for a moment while Willow walked over to her fish aquarium, "Giles will find that soon, and then she will be safe."

Willow scoffed grabbing the fish food slightly, "Yeah she's be just peachy until they meet up some night…You're right." She sighed while feeding her fish, "I just don't like it, I mean Giles thinks he may go after all…" She stopped speaking, holding the phone to one ear with her shoulder she reached down and picked up an envelope.

"Will?"

She opened it…

"Willow? You there?"

Slowly she began to pull the string revealing all of her fish strung like popcorn on a Christmas tree. Willow dropped the phone and it feel to the floor with a thump.

*Oz's Room, Tuesday 10:24pm*

Oz had been talking to Willow for the last hour, not that he minded he loved talking to her about anything. Though truthfully she did most of the talking and he would put his two cents in whenever he felt it was needed_. I love it when she rambles._

"I just…" Willow sounded really freaked out, not that he could blame her.

"You're worried, that's natural. But Buffy's…Buffy." What else could he say, Buffy is the monster fighter. If anyone can take out a vamp it was her

_I wonder if Willow would be so freaked out if her parents were home right now. She probably would after all her parents are rarely home anyway. That must really suck, if I were her dad I certainly would notice how amazing my daughter was. Of course if I were her dad I wouldn't be able to date her. Huh?_

"I mean Buffy said he drove Drusilla insane by going after her family and…" Willow's voice still held the same panic it did minutes earlier.

"Will, you said Giles was working on finding a spell to revoke the invite, right?" Oz heard shuffling on the other end, "Giles will find that soon, and then she will be safe."

Oz smirked slightly when he heard Willow scoff into the phone, "Yeah she's be just peachy until they meet up some night…You're right." His smirk turned into a smile as she sigh, "I just don't like it, I mean Giles thinks he may go after all…" She stopped abruptly

"Will?" His voice was calm, _maybe there was a knock at the door or something?_ Straining his ear to hear any noise at the other end he could make out her uneven breathing, "Willow? You there?"

Thump.

_That sounded like the phone dropped. Why would she drop the phone?_

"Willow!" he couldn't hear much of anything on the other end. _I don't know if that is a good sign or not._ "Will, I am coming over." With that he hung up the phone grabbed his keys and a cross and headed for the door.

*Willow's House 10:29*

Oz pulled the van into the Rosenberg drive way and quickly parked. Within seconds he had reached the front door and knocked, loudly, though he wasn't sure if he expected anyone to actually answer. "Willow," he called as he knocked a second time before deciding try the door, which was unlocked.

"Willow you in here?" Oz shouted as he closed the front door.

"Yeah," a quiet voice sounded from deeper within the house

Relief filled Oz, though he was still scared as he followed the voice toward her bedroom. There she was sitting up against her bed; the phone lay across from her beeping quietly. "Willow, you okay?" He crouched down beside her.

"Yeah…no, uh call Buffy." Her voice wasn't exactly panicky but it was far from calm.

"Willow, what happen exactly?"

Her eyes, which had been staring at a fixed location since Oz had arrived, slowly found his then went back to the same spot.

Oz followed that line of sight to a discarded envelope and a string of brightly colored fish.

"Who."

"Angel," Her voice seemed distant, "I forgot. I invited him. He asked for help with the internet."

Oz grabbed the phone and dialed Buffy's number. "Hey, uh is Buffy there? This is Oz." there was a pause, "I am at Will's, listen I am going to take her to my place tonight, but I thought you should know that Angel was in her room…" another pause, "She's fine…I'll take care of her…yeah you too, bye."

A realization suddenly hit Willow, "What if my parents were home? What if he did that to my parents?" Her frantic voice was only emphasized by her hyperventilating.

Oz went back to her, "But it wasn't. Now calm down Will, your fine." He rubbed her back gently, "My parents are out, and you are going to come over to my place tonight. Tomorrow Giles will have a spell or something to stop this from happening again."

She nodded and let him help her up.

"You know…I am kinda glad my parents never let me have a puppy."

Oz smiled and kissed her forehead, "They just don't know you have one, after all he only comes around three nights a month." Another kiss.

"Oz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"Anytime."

**~Fin~**

AN/ I have always just wonder what would have happened if Will had been on the phone with Oz when she discovered her fish (Season 2, "Passions"), so this is what I got. I hope you liked it


End file.
